The First Encounter
by witheringtoviolet
Summary: Seto just wants to see Jou again. OneShot. SetoxJou.


And that's when I finally realized-

Whether it was too late or not,

Even if it was fate or loss,

That I just had to see you again.

The First Encounter

If I personally go back to the times of the past, I'd still find myself laughing. Maybe we changed since then, maybe to a better cause or something worse- but it really didn't matter, since in the end, we did change. Your playful smile among the group of invisible beings only reflected the light you lit, only to everywhere you went. At one point, I know, it's blinding and it was hard to escape and at the same time, it was hard to stop staring at it. The arguments we spoke to each other- or rather, shouted and threatened, the tears building on your huge honey eyes and the bloody knuckles onto the cracked lockers, I can clearly see them all. I'd laugh, ignore it all then, but if I can still see them still so vividly, how did I manage to forget them all the past three years? Or rather, I just tried to escape from it. The pleasure of seeing someone you know there's a unbreakable bond with, the same eyes that kept trying and trying even till they were hurt as much as myself, that affection I barely knew of- I tried to escape from it. Now I feel like an idiot, finding out three years after; Yes, Seto Kaiba, now deciding to search for Jounouchi Katsuya.

I must admit, I'm pretty nervous.

My mind went pretty blank for the thoughts of him, and that's impossible since even if I stare at something blankly, I'd be thinking of something- but just the thought of him makes me half the man I am. Well, now I'm not making sense. Today's the day I had Rowland fetch me some information about Jounouchi, but now if I may inform, Katsuya. The door that always been knocking every time now seems to be so thick I can't hear a single knock, and waiting for something anxiously really wasn't something I was best at. I want it. I find myself talking like a three year old now, wanting something that I can't even describe how much I want it. Now blinded only by the greed, I must get it.

The door finally knocks and I almost shout to let them in. The knob begins to turn and the footsteps are stopped immediately and Rowland stands with a manila file crossed of his left elbow. I swear, I was so damn close to laughing. But I must, and definitely not. So instead I grab the box of cigarettes next to my laptop and with my other hand and let him know to give me the file. The cigarette is now lit and so is the file opened, showing a small picture of the person I want to see so much. But this picture seems to be the same one as the one in Battle City, with the jean jacket loosely on his shoulders- smiling greatly. Rowland is dismissed as my cigarette still hangs loosely on my lower lip slowly moving my eyes side to side, reading the damn thing trying to know at least something new about this guy.

And there it is.

His new address, well he seems to have moved out of that so called hell hole.

Still doesn't have a damn cell phone and from this, he's probably living by himself. I think I'd visit.

For fun, for wanting, for laughs, for the truth- I think I'd go see him.

When I actually began to drive, I wondered why I'm going.

Why am I seeing the guy I once hated, discriminated, spat on? Is this hunger just lust, desire of the useless that will just vastly disappear, only to be in pain again?

But something just kept whisper to me, that I'd find out if I meet him.

In the end, what did I have to lose?

* * *

I parked nearby, and walked to the building across. I can almost hear him shouting, or maybe looking at me and just completely ignoring me. The cold manner, the fear and hateful eyes, is still somewhat better than not being there at all. The stairs felt as if they were taking me, since I got there so fast. And there I was, standing in front of that white door, and surprisingly I didn't hear anything; just a morning silence and solo presence. 

The door suddenly opened.

Then there he was.

Jounouchi Katsuya; dressed in a loose sweater and dark jeans, hair the same- messy and beautifully blond, eyes bigger than they were before since he was staring at me like I came from outer space, still with one hand holding the door knob in the exact position as he opened the door just staring at me speechless.

At first I was worried he didn't remember me, recognize me since he was looking at me without a certain clue. I finally managed to cough gently and that got him back to reality and stood up straight, letting go of the knob and having the door lean on him slightly.

"W-What, no, w-why are you, wait, crap."

No, you didn't change at all. I can hear you stammer to yourself like you always did, and start fidgeting your feet trying to hide from my eyes. But the joy that overwhelmed me was somewhat indescribable. Watching you is as the way you always were in my mind, felt as if I never missed a thing- there was now no more time I had to go back to.

"Good morning."

I tried to greet differently then I always used to, something polite.

"What?"

And awkward. You're still confused, I guess.

"Where are you off to, early in this morning?"

"To work?"

His answers came off easily surprisingly, and almost automatically.

"W-What are you doing here, Kaiba?"

You still addressed me the same way; I guess there's no harm. But I had to ask myself the same question, what am I doing here? Why did I want to see this guy, the guy who I now knew that made me whole, the guy who made me laugh a single moment, the guy who I missed more than anyone ever will, the guy who I wanted, more than ever.

"Tell me, mutt," There shouldn't be a harm addressing you the same way as well. "Can you miss work today?"

I remember you exact look. Staring at me like I was a crazy person, asking you to wash his feet or anyway, but you slowly began to nod. You were always loyal to your master- I should add.

As you followed me to the car, my heart probably pounded so loud- I was worried you might've heard it.

But never mind that, I had to think straight. Take you somewhere you'd enjoy, and now I sound pathetic trying to please a person like stranger.

"Where are we gonna go?"

Good question, mutt, good questions are usually hard to answer, damn.

"I honestly do not know; but somewhere far, far from here."

"Shit, let's go then."

You spoke in a positive response, almost sarcastic but good enough. I guess you do want to get out of here, somewhere to a place where I'd be…but with you.

The car finally left, racing on the freeway in a quiet ride, the windows clearly opened and letting the wind carry back some memories back once again. I heard him hum something and I smiled gently, acknowledging he's here after all. After all, after all that mistakes- you were here with me.

"You're taking me to the beach, huh?"

"You've gotten smarter."

"Well can't you smell it from here? The sea, I can smell it- all that freshness and the hovering waves,"

You sound as if you're singing, singing to me. Luring me into something I can't exactly understand.

"The sky becoming clearer, the singing instead of car honks, damn, I missed the beach."

I guess I'm going the right place then. Damn, let me tell you, Seto Kaiba is never wrong.

The beach was empty, since it was still pretty early. I can see him stretch out his arms, and beginning to take of his shoes, leaving them by the car's shadowed wheel. You looked at me looking at you, and rather a shout, a dirty look nor curse, you gently smiled.

We did change.

Just to something better.

"Why did you come meet me?"

You fell to the grown, sitting down on the soft and pale sand, again shining that light again.

I watched you still standing up, seeing you so small before me.

"I just wanted to," I looked at the horizon of the morning beach, feeling your eyes looking at me.

"I just wanted to watch you smile instead of your anger, maybe to hold you instead to punish you, and maybe watch you do the same."

There was silence. The waves now roared, and he sat in the harmony of silence.

"Then," The questioning voice arose, and I simply sighed.

"Then- Why did you come right now? Why couldn't you come sooner?"

I looked at you, and watched you hit the sand out of anger or impatience, like the child I was acting as- but just you, acting the same exact way.

"Shit, Kaiba, why do you always have to-"

I grabbed your angry hand, and pulled you closer to me.

The hunger that I always had finally began to crave on a victim- it began to crave for you.

Your face came to me, meeting my lips. Breathing in as a fast gasp, and your waist pulled closer to mine, as I strongly held onto your thin body; the mouth still against each other, and I finally realizing, you were kissing me too.

What I desperately wanted, damn, you wanted it to and yet- it was something more.

Finally, just finally this was the actual first encounter.

Of you and me.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Hope you liked. The ending seems pretty rushed but bleh- I tried to start this with a strong, dominant Seto since i need to practice that, but it still came out softer than i wanted. oh well, Seto's still hot anyways. Thank you! 


End file.
